Um pequeno momento CSI  Las Vegas
by Pat Calmon
Summary: Sem os coadjuvantes o que seria dos protagonistas?


**Um pequeno momento CSI Las Vegas**

O homem suspirou buscando as chaves no bolso do paletó. Mais um turno havia terminado. Mais um dia de trabalho em que tinha, junto com os colegas, conseguido tirar das ruas um assassino e diversos escroques menores, mas não menos perigosos.

Aquele tinha sido um dia daqueles em que perdia um pouco mais de sua fé na raça humana. Em que só pensava em chegar em casa e encontrar seu porto seguro.

Assim que a porta abriu sentiu o cheiro delicioso de especiarias. Noite de quinta, dia em que ela sempre o surpreendia com uma de suas estranhas, mas deliciosas receitas.

Fechou os olhos por um momento se deixando inundar pelo aconchego do lar, pela luminosidade suave da sala, pela música suave de um blues.

Sorrindo largou a pasta sobre o sofá, tirou o paletó e afrouxando o nó da gravata se dirigiu a cozinha onde a encontrou entre panelas fumegantes, cantarolando ao som da música, o corpo suave e delicado seguindo o ritmo provocante do saxofone.

Devagar ela se virou com um sorriso nos lábios, uma taça pela metade em uma das mãos, para se aproximar entregue e lhe presentar com um beijo com gosto de canela e vinho.

- Nunca deixo de me impressionar com a sua energia. – Ele disse deixando as mãos vagarem pelo pescoço delicado, puxando-a para mais um beijo apaixonado.

- Querido, tenho certeza que amanhã você irá me presentear com um maravilhoso jantar naquele caríssimo restaurante novo e badalado que você me prometeu há meses.

Ele riu.

- Foi difícil, mas consegui as reservas.

- Impressionante – Ela murmurou se achegando ao fogão e destampando uma das panelas – Acho que daqui a quinze minutos poderemos jantar.

Olhou para o marido e, com aquela consciência adquirida com o passar dos anos, percebeu que nem tudo estava bem.

- E seu dia?

- Não quero te chatear. – Ele falou arrancando de vez a gravata, se dirigindo para a sala e cansado deitou no sofá.

- Você só me chateia quando me obriga a assistir ao futebol, ou quando esquece a toalha sobre a cama... – sentando ao lado do marido lhe entregou uma taça de vinho. – No mais você é um marido exemplar.

O marido sorriu tomando um longo gole, colando depois a taça sobre a mesinha e, como uma criança, deitou-se se entregando ao carinho da esposa com a cabeça em seu colo.

- Me conte querido. – Ela pediu

- Você sabe. Tive que tomar atitudes que o pessoal do laboratório não concordou, como sempre. Não havia provas concretas e, mesmo com a certeza de que o rapaz era culpado, tivemos que liberá-lo.

- O que ele fez?

- Estupro seguindo de morte – Ele respondeu após uma longa pausa.

A esposa tremeu levemente ele pode sentir.

- Há quanto anos trabalha com eles? Doze? Treze?

- Com alguns até quinze! – Ele riu – E parece que o tempo não estreitou nossos laços de amizade.

E a esposa sabia.

Sabia que nunca houve convites para uma cerveja depois do expediente, ou um presente de aniversário. Nunca recebera uma ligação em sua residência que não fosse para falar especialmente de trabalho. Ninguém dera os pêsames ao marido quando o seu pai falecera. Nenhum cartão. Nada. E conhecia seu marido o bastante para saber que ele não reclamou, se expôs, ou demonstrou a ninguém todo o sofrimento que aquela perda lhe causou. Mas ela percebia o quanto aquele distanciamento que havia entre ele e seus colegas lhe fazia mal.

Quantas vezes ele elogiara um e outro? A sagacidade e inteligência do Grissom, apesar de detectar em sua voz um pouco daquela inveja que nos torna humanos; ou a integridade da Catherine mesmo com aquele pai mafioso; E o Stokes? Quantas vezes ele mencionara que a cada dia ele se parecia mais e mais com o Grissom de uma forma natural e impressionante que faziam seus olhos brilharem de reconhecimento.

Ela sabia que era aquela equipe que ele sempre desejou. Aqueles eram os profissionais que ele queria ter criado, mas que humildemente reconhecia não ser o professor adequado.

Frio, distante, mal-humorado. Era chamado até de coisas piores. Talvez o que outros não reconhecessem era sua incapacidade de desistir, mesmo sofrendo ostracismo e sendo alvo da incompreensão alheia.

Se seus colegas pudessem vê-lo em uma tarde de domingo com a família. Ou à noite com aquele horrível pijama. Se pudessem tê-lo visto quando Grissom pediu demissão e ele chegara em casa terrivelmente abatido. Ou quando sobre o caixão de seu pai perdendo toda a pompa chorou feito uma criança. Talvez, só talvez, entendessem que um bom homem não precisa ser todo sorrisos, não precisa ser o cara que bate em suas costas e ameniza um erro imperdoável de deixar que seu vício seja a causa involuntária da morte de uma colega de trabalho, ou esquecer que dormir com uma prostituta é crime.

Para ser um bom homem é necessário muito mais. É acreditar em princípios. É cuidar de sua família. É lembrar que nem sempre faremos amigos ao tomarmos as atitudes corretas.

Olhou para marido adormecido em seu colo. Um bom homem, que precisava muito mais de amigos do que queria admitir, que se contentava com o pouco que as pessoas que admirava lhe ofereciam e suspirou triste ao se lembrar das malas prontas no armário, das passagens na bolsa, de que o estava deixando, não por que não o amasse, mas sim por que a prioridade na vida de seu marido sempre foi e sempre seria seu trabalho e mesmo que estivesse tentando, preparando jantares, fazendo amor com loucura, sabia que sempre seria assim e não podia mais suportar vir em segundo lugar.

Ainda estava com ele no sofá quando o telefone tocou dez minutos depois.

- Sim é a esposa dele. – respondeu ao atender triste já imaginando do que se tratava. – É claro. Só um minuto, por favor.

Magoada em ter que acordá-lo, magoada em saber que seria deixada de lado novamente, se resignou sabendo que aquela era vida que ele escolheu e que não aceitaria mais.

- Amor? – Falou baixo acariciando seu rosto, talvez pela última vez – Conrad, acorde. Ligação da Central.


End file.
